Stay With Me
by Anasume Iris
Summary: Having his friends find out about Kyuubi, they push him away...no longer can Naruto handle the stress he decides to leave, but a certain someone isn't letting him go alone...NaruIno


**Stay with me  
-------------------------  
Disclaimer:** Iris does not own Naruto!  
**Summery: **After losing his friends and dream, Naruto decided he couldn't handle it anymore and leaves to start a new life, but a certain someone wouldn't let him go by himself.  
**Pairing: **Naruto x Ino  
---------------------  
"Talking"  
"_Thinking"_  
"**Kyuubi speech"  
"_Kyuubi thinking_"  
"Jutsu"  
-------------------------  
Chapter One: **Behind the mask

It was 6am in the morning everything was quiet...the sun was shining, the birds were chirping...wait aren't the birds dead?...oh well...Untill...

_**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_SLAM!_

Like anyother day Uzumaki Naruto woke up slamming his alarm clock. It had been 3 years since he had brought Sasuke back and he was..

"KUSO IM LATEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Naruto fell off his bed and ran to the bathroom..._tick tock tick tock..._Naruto ran out of the washroom and began looking in his closet for something to wear...Orange orange orange orange orange orange orange...Everything was orange, Naruto always hated orange but that was the only thing the shopkeeper would sell him. After putting on his orange jumpsuit Naruto went to check the calender and stopped dead in his tracks, today was his birthday..October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi Festival and he had a meeting with team 7 and only had 5 minutes to get there.

"Shimatta...I hope its a mission out of Konoha..." Naruto left his apartment through the window jumping roof to roof toward team 7's training ground. When he reached there he was suprised that Kakashi was already there and decided to hide behind a tree to suprise them, and began listening to they're conversation.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a tint of joy. Naruto began listening more intently when he heard how Kakashi said those two words.

"The dobe isn't here yet, let's get started without him. He's only holding me back" Sasuke said cockily(A/N: I took cockily the wrong way when I thought of it the first time...ewwwwwwwww...rofl..End A/N). "_Cocky as ever Sasuke-teme" _Naruto thought as he continued listening.

"Yeah what Sasuke-kun said! Let's start without that idiot dead-last!" '_HELL YEAH!_' Inner Sakura thought. Naruto was sad when he heard those last three words but kept his mask in place..'_I wonder why I even choosed to like her..-sigh_' Naruto thought.

"Well anyways, there is no mission today so your dismissed, tell Naruto if you see him! See you at the Kyuubi Festival! Ja ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke began walking away toward the training ground while Sakura followed him not to far behind. Naruto began making his way toward Ichiraka's Ramen Stand, when Naruto got there he ordered a bowl of large miso ramen and paid when he was done he began making his way to the Hokage Monument sitting ontop of the forth's head like most of his other days when he had nothing to do.

"Tou-san...I don't know what to do anymore, my friends are starting to get suspicious of Kai-niichan's chakra and I won't be able to stand it anymore if they start giving me those cold glares..." Little did Naruto know

that, that time is coming soon, sooner then he thinks.

**"Kit..." **Naruto heard in his head and knew it was Kyuubi no Kitsune..Since Naruto was 5 he was able to talk to him..

_**FlashBack**_

Naruto just came 'home' from getting beaten by the villagers for the 8th time this month because he bumped into someone.

"Why do they hate me...what did I ever do to them..." Naruto whimpered and went to his bed falling asleep just as he reached the pillow. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer like place..._drip drip drip_...

Naruto felt a warm welcoming aura and began walking toward it, he reached a large room with jail bars and a big paper like thing with SEAL written on it.

**"Welcome Kitling" **A voice came from behind the bars, being the curious little boy he was Naruto began walking closer to the bars, he saw two big red eyes appear from the darkness inside, they held within them,

love, understanding, guilt, anger, and comfort.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The big red eyes disappeared and something walked out from behind the shadows, it was a man looking around the age of 18. He had fiery red hair tied in a pony tail, red slitted eyes that held many emotions, 3 whisker like marks on each cheeck, he wore a blood red muscle shirt with a silver vest over, blood red cargo pants and a brown pouch like a belt and black ninja sandels.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Youkai, Lord of the south" **The man known as 'Kyuubi' crouched down behind the gate, Naruto ran over to the gate and stared at him in confusion.

"I didn't mean what you are! I meant your name..Everyone has a name!" Naruto said innocently with a tint of excitment in his words as he bounced up and down infront of the gate.

**"Whoa there kitling..hahaha, my name is Kaizuka, now sit kitling there is much to talk about" **Kaizuka ushered Naruto to sit and sat down infront of Naruto.

"First! Where are we and why are you here Kai-niichan?" Naruto asked curiously to the man infront of him.

**"We are currently in your mind and im getting to that part" **Kaizuka replied to Naruto and curiously looked at Naruto when Naruto's eyes closed, Everything began changing around them. Now instead of a jail like cell it was a campsite in the middle of a large forest with mountains and food, alot of food.

"Kai-niichan said it was my mind! So I can change it!" Naruto replied sitting down on a cushion infront of a fire.

**"Kit, you are tooooo mature for your age, now getting to the subject.. You are here because you wanted to know why they hurt you, I will tell you everything but do not interupt" **Kaizuka saw Naruto nodding and continued. **" 5 years ago, I was coming back from hunting for food for my mate and our new kitlings, when I reached my den I smelled blood alot of blood. I ran toward the area and what I saw enraged me to no end, a man there with the Konoha headband named Orochimaru he was a traitor of the Leaf, but I didn't know that. He disappeared with a smug look on his face and I was so blinded by my anger so much I attacked Konoha and killed many people, but there was a brave man that was willing to give up his life and soul to protect that village, his name was..Kazama Arashi the Yondaime. He had a baby boy born that day, and knew that he had to sacerfice his life because I wasn't listening to him. He asked me why I was attacking and I told him**

**that a man named Orochimaru killed my mate and kitlings, he told me the man was no longer here and was a traitor of leaf, but I did not listen. In his hands he carried a child that was only a** **few minutes born before I knew it he and his frog companion named Gamabunta came toward me, then there was a bright light and when the light was gone, I found myself in a cell, I knew I was sealed and was mad at myself for being so foolish, The name of the baby boy I was sealed inside was named...Uzumaki Kazama Naruto he was to be viewed as a hero but the villagers saw him **

**as me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Kaizuka looked at Naruto and saw him on them brim of tears, he ushered Naruto over to him, Naruto went over and was enveloped into a hug by Kaizuka he immediately began crying on the youkai's shoulder.

"-sniff- Then tha-sniff-that means...but why would papa seal you in me?" Naruto looked up with innocent sad eyes.

**"He thought you'd be viewed as a hero, but we both can see thats not happening anytime soon here, now enough crying, go to the Sandaime and ask him about your father and mother's bloodlines if they have any, ask him to teach you the ways of the Kazama and Uzumaki's, now wake up" **Kaizuka told Naruto.

_**End Flashback**_

It had been 10 years since then, Naruto was already Kage level but he hid it from everyone. He had the bloodline of the Kazama Clan and the Uzumaki clan combined as one so he called it the Shinkugan. It looked like the sharingan except it had black thin lines which showed the level the eye was at, he was able to slow down time to make it seem like the user is fast as the speed of light. The eye had 6 levels, the first level aloud him to slow down time, the second aloud him to find out information about his opponent and himself, the third level alouds him to use the ability of the Bakuygan, the fourth gave him the ability to copy other bloodlines(A/N: Sexiiah shit rofl), the fifth gave him the ability to see spirits, the sixth gave him the ability to not be copied by the sharingan. He had written all of this down just incase he had a child that had the Shinkugan. Then there was the side affects of the Kazama and Uzumaki being combined, he said it was the best. He was able to summon twin katanas.

They each had they're own look but they were the opposite of eachother, Yami, which was 5ft long and three inches wide was made of the strongest black metal that didn't reflect off the sun, its hilt was a black ookami head perfect for assasinations. Hikari was also 5ft long and three inches wide except it was made of the strongest silver metal that was able to blind a person if reflected off the sun, its hilt was a white kitsune head. If his chakra was sent through them he was able to call upon fire and water. His and one of Kaizuka's element.

Naruto had the abilities to use Doton, Katon, Suiton, Hyuuton, and Mokudon jutsus. He was on par with Kage level in Nin, Tai, and Gen.

"What should I do now tou-san..." Naruto whispered in toward the wind as if waiting for someone to answer back, Naruto began feeling a familiar chakra coming toward him, Ino.

"Naru-kun, what are you doing up here?" It had been 9 years since Naruto and Ino had been the best of friends, but they kept they're friendship hidden because of her parents and because he was afraid that people might hurt her for befriending him.

"Thinking..today is the Kyuubi festival, why are you here and not setting up?" Naruto ask as Ino sat beside him, he looked at her for a moment and turned back to viewing the villagers set up the festival.

"Why would I want to be down there? They barely even know who the real Naruto is and I brought food for me and you to celebrate your birthday, everyone else is setting up for the festival" Ino began taking out two chopstick setsand four miso ramen bowls. She handed one to Naruto and began eating, they both ate in silence untill they were done, Ino stood up and bounced up and down, Naruto was watching her intently just incase she fell.

"I brought a present for you Naru-kun!" Naruto looked at Ino strangely as she took out two boxes and handed him one.

"What is it?" Naruto asked Ino with a tint of confusion.

"Open it up and look!" Naruto did as he was told and stared at awe, in the box was a miniture golden kitsune with nine tails inside the middle of a ring, each tail had a diamond and engraved in the ring was Ino's name, it was hanging off a silver chain. Naruto couldn't say anything when his eyes began filling with tears, there were no words that could explain the necklace she just gave him. Then he felt someone wiping away his tears and looked at Ino with eyes of hope, love, and thanks.

"Look Naru-kun, I have the exact same thing except your name is ingraved in it." Ino showed Naruto hers and they both put them on themselfs.

"I don't know what to say Ino-hime...thank you so much its the best thing anyone has gotten me..." Ino looked at Naruto sadly and pulled his hitai-ate and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you is enough Naruto, now tell me how you and Kaizuka are doing" Ino asked Naruto with curiousity.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Forgot about the mindlink we setted up already?" Naruto looked at Ino with an eyebrow raised as if waiting to taunt her.

"Ehh! Mindlinks give major headaches and I don't feel like using it" Ino answered.

"-Sigh- Awww...Ino-hime has headaches, dun dun dun! Anyway Kai-niichan says hes doing fine and asked if its your time of the month." Naruto told Ino.

"..." Ino had an evil glint in her eye directed to Kaizuka for asking. Naruto began backing away and broke for a run down the monument.

"NARRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!" was heard throughout Konoha as Ino began chasing Naruto not to far behind him.

"_Oh shit, how can women run so fast!" _Naruto began running faster as he saw Ino catching up to him, he swore he heard Kaizuka laughing and rolling on the floor in the back of his head.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////TBC

**Iris: **-Sigh- Im so bad at writing stories -sobs in the corner.-

**Naruto and Ino:** -Sweatdrop-

**Naruto: **Anyways since shes crying let dance!

**Ino:** -Sweat drop-

This is my first story...I hope all those who read it like it xD  
Anyway next chapter coming soon after If I find my cookie box!  
Bye all! Have fun! Don't let Kyuubi bite!


End file.
